magnets
by Sam Randle
Summary: Connar and abby 20 years after New dawn. The separated after New dawn but Abby discovered she was pregnant. 20 years of virtually no contact later the chemistry between the two is still palpable.


Rated M for sexual content.

I do not own these characters in any way. If i did primeval would have never left our screens.

My first ever fanfic so please be gentle with your reviews. This chapter is quite graphic , i may turn it into an actual story if it works .

20 years had passed since she last laid eyes on Connar. The last things they had said to each other were hurtful and full of hatred. He had broken her heart over and over again and stamped on the pieces that were left. His mistake in getting involved with Phillip had nearly caused the end of the world and yet even after he knew the consequences, he had still thought that there was a way to conserve the energy. He just wouldnt let it go. Even after she had told him her baby news in the bunker, he looked so happy and the euphoria when she had proposed to him back at the ARC when it was all over. He became more obsessed with trying to use the energy of the anomolies, to create a better life for his child he said. Many many arguements later and she had left the ARC and him behind.

What on earth was she doing agreeing to this? Yes, she was doing it for her son. He was about to get married so they would have to co-exist in a room at the same time civilly and unless everything got hashed out first she knew this special occasion in her sons life would be ruined at his parents had a full blown slanging match in the middle. They had pretty much avoided any contact over the last 20 years apart from very short phone conversations. Abby's mum always the one to take their son to and from connar's.

She was so worried though. The problems with their relationship was deep and troubling, however one issue the two never had was in the bedroom department. They had an almost magnetic sexual tension that pulled them together with a fierce intensity that even now memories of their conjoinings could make her heart best out of rhythm and a line of sweat pool at the base of her spine. Would that chemistry still be there today, she wondered, having a massive internal debate with herself that she was older, wiser and her body had changed so much since she last saw him. No, she swore to herself panicking, she would control herself with him, they had so much to discuss for their sons sake.

The train pulled into the station and she made her way to the small hotel that she had booked a room at. She knew it was almost tempting fate having their discussion in a hotel room but they couldn't very well say what they needed to say in a bar or restaurant, it could get heated and she didn't want him in her home, a new place she had yet to share with any man, so the hotel had seemed a good idea at the time. Now she wasn't so confident. As she checked in, she asked if he had arrived in his seperately booked room yet and was informed that he had yet to do so. Good, she thought to herself, at least she could grab a shower and freshen up before she had to face him, the long train journey and her own imagination had left her feeling quite dishevelled and she hoped a cold shower would do the trick. She made her way up to suite 404 and put her case down on the bed not bothering to unpack for the sake of one night. She grabbed her toiletries bag and entered the bathroom closing the door behind her. As she stepped under the refreshing blast, she belatedly remembered that she hadn't locked the main door to the suite. Oh well, she thought to herself, she will only be a few minutes.

She stepped from the shower feeling a lit more positive. It's gonna be fine, she told herself, they had been talking fine online so no reason why they couldn't maintain a conversation and finally put the past behind them. She quickly used the hair dryer, combed her hair and applied a light make up. Then wrapping herself in the luxurious hotel towel she left the bathroom to get her clothes from her case to get dressed. She wasn't properly paying attention as she left the bathroom or she would have noticed him sat in the arm chair next to the TV unit to the side of the room. She grabbed her clothes and turned around to sit on the bed fiddling with her underwear. That's when she saw him. Her heart immediately skipped a beat as every emotion known to man flew across her flushed face. She looked at him shell-shocked and saw the unveiled heat in his eyes as he looked her up and down, his lips slightly parted and she could see his strong muscular chest heave as he obviously struggled to control his breathing.

As he assessed her she found herself taking in that he was just as spectacular as she remembered. His chiseled jawline and beautiful smoky eyes and then down to his strong arms and heaving chest that she knew under that grey sweater was lean and very clearly defined. She attempted to speak but found she couldn't, so he obviously took his chance to get in there first. 'oh wow,' he said almost breathlessly 'you, you look incredible, you have barely changed.'.

His speaking snapped her out of the spell she was under and she grabbed her clothes and went to flee back into the bathroom. He was too quick however and softly reached out and closed his hand around her wrist. She stopped and turned to look at him only to discover he had closed any gap to her and his face was no inches from her.

They really were magnets she just had time to think as his lips crushed over hers. Every other thought literally went out the window then as heat flooded her and she reached up and wrapped her fingers into his soft brown hair, almost trying to push him closer. Their tongues meshed together and the last 20 years just disappeared. She suddenly became aware that he was moving her backwards towards the edge of the bed and she moved her hands from his hair to his chest, her every intention being to stop him, push him away, this wasn't what she was here for after all. His hands were holding her steady at her ribs and as she made her move to stop him, all thought left her as she felt his thumb run along the underside of her left breast barely touching her but she felt like it had burned her skin.

She kissed him harder than she thought possible and he responded by moving his mouth away to trail small butterfly kisses down her neck and along her shoulder blade, hitting the sensitive flesh, making her moan softly. His hands moved down to grip the bottom of her t-shirt, gently pulling it up and over her head. She barely had time to think that it was pointless getting dressed when his hand cupped her breast and her breath left her.

He bent his head to suckle her nipple through her bra and her head fell back and she groaned. She leaned forward again to watch him as he reached behind her and unclipped her bra to give himself better access to her breast. He looked deep into her eyes for a second and she shivered at the look of intensity and lust showing there.

She wanted, no needed to feel him so she tugged at his top, none of the gentleness he had shown her and ripped it up and over his head so she could have her eyeful of them soft rippling stomach muscles she had always loved so much. Her hand went to his waistband and undid the button and fly, but he stopped her, grabbing her hands and using his leverage to push her carefully down onto the bed where he lay on her softly and kissed her so tenderly she melted into it moaning softly.

He once again left her mouth and travelled them small almost ghosting kisses down over her body until he got to her waistband. He lifted himself to the side of her and slowly pulled down her trousers and knickers grazing his fingers down the thighs as he did so. He ran his hand back up her leg slowly to surely reaching his goal, cupping her apex with his hand, his palm pressed firmly against her clit and his middle finger gently dipping between the folds and into her core. She cried out as his finger pushed deep into her causing her to orgasm immediately, he moved quickly to settle between her legs, using his tongue to lap up her release making the sensation even stronger for her.

As she settled again he removed his trousers and slowly kissed his way back up her body, his lips closing over hers in an almost protective way as he pushed his hard shaft into her body, feeling her tight and ready. She pulsed around him, her body, long neglected, having to adjust to the size of him and he slowly started a rhythm in her, pulling out almost fully then gliding back in in one motion, filling her. She began to pant as heat built inside her again and rose her hips to meet him stroke for stroke. When the pressure for release reached her again she gripped his back, raking him with her nails urging him on. He quickly got the hint and drove into her hard, increasing his speed and pounding her, making her scream against his mouth. His body racked and shook as he filled her with his seed and he groaned loudly into her mouth as they climaxed together. He collapsed on top of her, their bodies still joined and just gazed into her eyes. They stayed like that for many minutes before he carefully slipped from her body and rolled onto his back taking her with him to curl around his side. They were both drained and fell into a comfortable sleep. Her last thought as she dropped away was that they still hadn't talked about their son.


End file.
